


Give Me Everything Tonight

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome... basically. </p><p>Yeah, dreams and wishes.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grab Somebody Sexy. Tell Them Hey

Katie had not been expecting to find Anton at work when she arrived, although she had smiled as she worked, finally introducing him as her husband, although she had smiled a little when Anton teased her on air, making her laugh. Neither of them took long over it and he soon left her alone, waiting for her to finish her work. Work done she had smiled as she moved to greet him, smiling as he kissed her passionately then lead her away. 

"So, where are we going... Shopping, we need to find you something new... then I have a surprise for you..."

The way in which he smirked, then lead her directly into Ann Summers had given her something of a clue, although she had been a little shy trying on outfits. Eventually, having settled for a fairly chaste 'innocent angel' outfit and a simple white silk blindfold, they paid and left. Anton smiling and sending her to change before they began. He himself had moved to undress, settling on the bed with a smile, his eyes brightening when she emerged, moving to kiss her again passionately before settling her on the bed, blindfolding her and using music to drown out the next part of his plan. Katie had submitted more than willingly, wanting to know just what was about to happen...


	2. Give Me Everything Tonight

Darcey had smiled as she rang the doorbell, smiling when Anton answered the door. 

"Hey handsome."

Her smirk was clear even as she untied her coat, the coat falling away to reveal a skin-tight, and short, babydoll outfit. 

Anton had smiled, giving her a very knowing look. 

"We'd better get back, before she panics..."

"You used the music...?"

"Yeah."

Darcey had smiled as she slid her arm through Anton's letting him lead her to the bedroom before moving to settle behind Katie, her smirk soft as she moved to remove the headphones, noting Katie's instant shiver. Anton had smiled as he joined them, between them they had settled Katie into a position that offered them plenty of options, neither waiting long before moving to press soft kisses to her lips and face, both trailing kisses down Katie's neck, Darcey smiling slightly as Katie's left hand found her leg, brushing lightly up it, her own hand stroking over Katie's leg gently, Anton smiling and letting Darcey dictate exactly how they went at it, Darcey had, after all, been the one who had done this before. The second that Anton moved away to leave them together Katie had stiffened a little, Darcey quick to remove the blindfold, kissing away the tears even as her lips brushed Katie's ear. 

"Open your eyes Darling."

Katie's smile at her voice was enough to encourage her to move, Anton had slipped back into her place, moving to kiss Katie's face as she undressed herself, he had not undressed, the whole point was to get Katie used to the fact he didn't mind seeing her, or sharing her, with Darcey. Once he was sure Katie was relaxed he had moved over, Darcey smiling as she moved to kiss Katie again, smiling as Katie finally opened her eyes, their eyes meeting even as she moved to gently remove the clothes Katie still wore, her lips and hands trailing over every inch of skin, if Katie had looked left she would have seen Anton watching them together, smiling, relaxed, just watching for any possible sign of panic. He knew Darcey could handle it, but they wanted her to trust them both. Darcey had smiled again as she moved to cup, caress and tease Katie's breasts, her lips taking over as her hands ran lower, her smile soft when Katie arched, hands moving to grasp the headboard as she struggled to get enough purchase on the bed to get into position. Darcey had smiled, moving to gently ease Katie's leg over her shoulder, moving back into place with a smile when Katie arched, whining softly. Her smile had remained in place she she moved to settle to work, both lips and tongue working on Katie's clit until she was sure Katie was just desperate enough to let her do what she wanted. Once she had gained a second arching whine of need she had given in, slipping two fingers into Katie with just enough of a twist to catch the woman's g-spot, instantly gaining a howl of sheer lust, her smirk softening a little as she set a pace, aware of Anton's wry smile. He had never really seen her work with women before and it seemed he was appreciating the show, his body was giving away everything he wasn't saying. Once she had driven Katie to a point of climax, she smirked, pulling back just long enough to gain the pleding whine of 'Fuck... please... please...' before pushing in again and noting just how hard Katie arched as she hit her climax. Katie was still softly whining when Anton moved to join them, his body slipping over Katie's before his lips took the place of Darcey's, his fingers soon joining to bring Katie to a second, faster and harder climax.

Even as Katie rested Anton had smiled, moving to sit before gently pulling Katie into his lap, aware of Darcey settling behind them and moving to run her hands over Katie's inner thighs, her body supporting Katie's as they shifted into position, Anton fully pressing into Katie just deep enough to gain a faltering whine, the pace soon set as, between them, they brought Katie to a third and final climax, letting her rest even as she all but slumped against Darcey, Darcey smiling even as she moved to settle Katie on the bed, her own body moving to press against Anton's as they shared a long and deep kiss, sensing that somehow, the balance had shifted, between them they would keep Katie both happy and pleasured, but they would have to make time for themselves at the same time.


End file.
